Twisted Prophecy
by Miami Scene
Summary: There has been a long for told prophecy about Amethyst Lestrange. She could bring the war to an end! But could who she falls for decide which side she fights for? ON HIATUS UNTIL MORE INTREST DEVELOPS
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE YOU VOTED AND LOOKS LIKE THIS ONE WON! MOST OF THE STORY WILL BE FROM AMETHYST'S POV. PLEASE BARE WITH ME THIS IS FIRST TIME I'VE DONE A FIRST PERSON POV STORY. HERE IS THE FULL SUMMARY!**

**There has been a long for told prophecy about Amethyst Lestrange. She could bring the war to an end! But could who she falls for decide which side she fights for? At 17 the prophecy comes into play. Living with her aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius since she was 5, they have been preparing her to become a death eater, but everything has gone in one ear and out the other! Now they will do anything to get her to fight for the dark side! They try to force her to marry Marcus Flint! When that plan falls through what will they do? Simple kill the one in their way!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. ALSO IF YOU LIKE GEORGE/OC I AM WRITING A SERIES FOR THAT PAIRING! ITS THE CHANGE SERIES. ANYWHO I ONLY OWN AMETHYST! **

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

CHAPTER 1 – WELCOME TO MY LIFE

"AMETHYST LESTRANGE!" A women's high pitched scream came from down stairs.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"GET DOWN HERE!" A male voice called.

I rolled my eyes as I went down the stairs of my aunt and uncles mansion. I've been living there since my death eater parents went to Azkaban when I was 5 years old. I'm seventeen now and going into my last year at Hogwarts. My parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, making me Amethyst Lestrange. I hated my parents and my damn pureblood status. I have my mothers light brown hair but it's straight like my fathers, but much to dislike of my aunt and uncle I like it kept it cropped short. My mother called me Amethyst because of my eyes, they're a light shade of purple.

"What do you want?" I asked folding my arms over my chest when I finally found my aunt and uncle.

"Sit." Lucius said.

I decided not to argue with him and sat in the chair.

""It's time you made the correct" Lucius paused searching for the right word "friends."

"There's nothing wrong with my friends." I snorted.

"You are friends with a mud blood are you not?" Cissy pressed.

"You mean a MUGGLE BORN." I said shooting daggers at my uncle.

"You are still spending time with a mud blood!" Lucius hissed.

"Oliver?" I laughed "Give me a bloody break!"

"Language Amethyst!" Cissy scolded me.

"He's a mud blood! And a Gryffindor!" Lucius exclaimed.

"In case you've forgotten I'm a Gryffindor too!" I hissed standing up "Excuse me. I'm going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies!"

Before Lucius or Cissy could object I was gone with a loud crack.

**O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A**

I looked around Flourish and Blotts looking for the books I would be needing for school.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice asked setting a book on my growing pile.

I smiled looking up at Oliver Wood "Thanks."

"No problem. Got everything?" He asked.

"As far as books go ya." I replied "You?"

"Yea."

"Lets go check out."

**O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A**

"So what do we need now Amy?" Oliver asked as they walked through Diagon Alley. We had both shrunken our purchases so they could be shoved in our pockets.

I grinned, only Oliver called me Amy. "I need to get a new cauldron, mines history!"

We pushed our way through Diagon Alley. I suddenly got knocked forward by something connecting with the back of my head. I felt Oliver grab my arm, steadying me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied rubbing the back of my head.

I glanced over my shoulder, I couldn't see who threw what hit me.

"Come on lets go get my cauldron." I said as I began to pull Oliver towards the cauldron shop.

**O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A**

"Where were you?" Was the greeting I got the moment I stepped in the Manor.

I glared at my cousin before responding "None of your business."

"You know my mother and father don't like you associating with lower forms." Draco said.

"Lower forms?" I asked spinning to face Draco.

"Mud bloods." He said "you know we might as well kill all the mud bloods, their useless. Maybe we should start with Wood." He grinned at me, knowing what pushed my buttons.

"Take that back you little brat." I snapped walking towards him.

"Amethyst enough!" Lucius shouted entering the room "We have guests."

I glanced over my uncles shoulder, seeing Professor Snape, and Amycus Carrow behind him.

"Oh goodie the Death Eaters cometh." I grumbled flopping in a nearby chair.

"Amethyst." My uncle said in a warning tone.

"Where's your psychopath sister Carrow?" Looking around for Alecto Carrow.

"Right here deary." Alecto grinned coming from the kitchen behind me with my aunt.

I nearly jumped out of skin, Amycus I could deal with but Alecto has scared the bloody hell out of me since I was a kid. Snape stood quietly while the others laughed at my reaction. Crossing my arms over my chest I glared at my uncle.

"If you'll excuse I'm going to bed. If anyone comes into my room you will lose a few body parts." I warned before running up the stairs to the safety of my room.


	2. Evesdropping & off to Hogwarts

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2! **

**sweetmodel01: THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**I ONLY OWN AMETHYST!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

After a few hours I had finally fallen into a restless sleep, I think something about having four death eaters downstairs does that to you. I awoke to shouting, lying in my bed I could tell it was my aunt and uncle. I glanced at my watch. Great! 5:10 in the morning and my aunt and uncle were downstairs arguing! Just bloody great! Climbing out of bed and throwing my hooide on over my pjs. I quietly tip toed to my door and then out the door. My aunts and uncles words became clearer as I moved onto the landing.

"She's developed an attitude Lucius!" My aunts voice drifted up to where I was standing quietly listening "I'm beginning to think she's more trouble than she's worth!"

"Narcissa we'll be rewarded for our efforts." My uncle said.

"When Lucius? She's been here for 12 years! She never listens to anything we say!" Cissy cried.

"Cissy she is 17, now more than ever we need to make sure she is under the proper influences!"

I stepped closer to the stairs trying to hear more of their conversation, freezing when i stepped on a squeaky floor board. I glanced down at my foot and back up. I quickly turned and went back to my room closing my bedroom door with a soft click.

**O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A**

Three hours later I was dressed in a pair of stressed jeans, a black tank top and a light pink button up shit, the sleeves ended just below my elbows. I walked around my room and finished packing my school trunk. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then coming down the hall towards my room.

"Amethyst time to get up." My aunt opened the door and poked her head in.

"I am up." I replied sticking my wand in my waist band, old school I know but it worked for me, not to mention Oliver did it too.

"How long have you been up?" My aunt inquired looking me up and down.

"About an hour." I lied crossing my arms over my chest.

My aunt seemed to believe me because she nodded and left my room to go wake Draco. I sat down on my bed and pulled on my sneakers. As I grabbed my backpack off my bed and stood I heard Draco yelling, clearly he didn't want to get up. Laughing i threw my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my trunk.

**O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A**

We were at Kings Cross Station by quarter to 11. Once we got there I grabbed my stuff, and put my stuff on a trolley I quickly headed into the station, the farther I could get away from my aunt and uncle the better.

"DAMN!" I exclaimed as someone t-boned my trolley I turned to gave the person who t-boned the trolley a piece of my mind and just my luck who do I come face to face with? You got it Marcus bloody Flint!

"Well well who do we have here?" He asked.

"A pissed off witch." I snapped before putting my trolley back up right and putting my stuff back on it and readjusting my back pack on my shoulder.

Flint ignored my comment "How about you and I sit together on the train?"

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a knife." I replied before continuing on my way.

"Nice come back." A voice to my right said.

I glanced to see Oliver falling into step with me.

"Thanks." I smiled, no matter what mood I'm in Oliver never fails to cheer me up.

"Excited for this year?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver my friend." I said wrapping an arm around his shoulders "This will be a year neither of us will ever forget."

If I had known how right I was going to be I would never have let myself fall in love!

**OKAY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH EXAMS COMING UP.**

ANYWHO

REVIEW! :D


	3. Hogwarts Express

**HERE'S CHAPTER 3 I ONLY OWN AMETHYST!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

CHAPTER 3: Hogwarts Express

Once Oliver and I got on the train we found a compartment. I set my back pack down before dropping into one of the seats, closing my eyes I could hear Oliver chuckling, before hearing him drop into the seat across from me.

"What?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"You'd think going into NEWT year we'd be scared." Oliver thought out loud "Are you scared?" He asked.

"Are you?" I countered cracking one eye open and looking at him.

"I asked you first." Oliver grinned leaning back in his seat.

I thought for a moment before responding "I'm just glad that once we graduate I don't have to go back to my aunt and uncles."

Oliver nodded, knowing where I was coming from.

"So been working on new Qudditch strategies?" I asked from years of knowing Oliver I know exactly how to change the subject.

**O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A O/A**

Several Qudditch filled hours later the conversion had slipped into a comfortable silence. I had my iPod touch on, Oliver had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday. I smiled as I watched Oliver sleep, clearly he'd gotten as much sleep as I had. It was pitch black outside, the lanterns in the train had come on over an hour ago. Oliver woke up as the train began to slow down.

"Whats goin' on?" He asked his voice laced with sleep.

"I don't know." I shrugged stuffing my iPod into my pocket and rubbing my arms vigorously.

"Cold?" Oliver yawned.

"Aren't you?" I asked leaning forward and snatching his hoodie off the seat beside him.

"No." Oliver shrugged.

I looked around, trying to figure out why I was suddenly freezing. Oliver and I both looked up as the lights began to flicker. He got up and stuck his head out the door, I stood up and peeked over his shoulder, there was at least one student looking out of each compartment. Suddenly all at once the train lurched throwing Oliver and I backwards onto the floor, and the lights went out for good.

"Oliver get off my leg!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." I felt Oliver moved off me "Where's your hand?"

"Here." I put my hand out feeling the air for his hand.

I felt his warm finger tips touch my hand, instinctively I wrapped my fingers around his hand. It was then I realized that I was very cold! Oliver seemed to notice this too as he wrapped and arm around me pulling me against him.

"You okay?" He asked, I could tell by his voice that he was cold too.

"Y...Yea." My teeth chattered as I spoke.

Suddenly I felt very scared and vulnerable, not long after what looked like a rotting hand came into our compartment. Attached to the hand was a hooded figure. Even though it clearly didn't have eyes I could tell it was watching me, as if it was transfixed on only me. As the other looked towards Oliver I suddenly I felt like I'd been detached from my body. I felt an overwhelming protectiveness towards Oliver, and red hot anger and hatred towards the hood figures. The last thing I remember hearing and seeing was Oliver shouting my name, and a silvery white coyote before I passed out.

**OKAY I KNOW THIS WAS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'VE HAD REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK! ANYWAY I WILL TRY AND WORK ON THE FOURTH CHAPER.**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
